The Lost Family: Hunter x Hunter
by mayfunkymonkey
Summary: Tia is on a mission. To find her brother. But he knows nothing of her. And who is her brother? Gon Freecss.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey! Tia, wake up!"

I rolled up and over, rubbing my eyes. "Good morning, Oto-san," I mumbled sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Seven. GET UP!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, Oto-san. Wait, SEVEN? Why are you waking me up so early?!"

My father looked at me with eyes that said that it was obvious I was being an idiot. "Bahhhca. It's time to find Gon."

I was awake instantly. "Are you coming?"

"Nah, he'd hate me. Since he doesn't know about you, he can't resent you. Start packing," he answered.

"When…when will we meet up?" I asked hesitantly, fearing his answer.

He grinned. "You'll have to find me."

My eyes flew open. "O—,…Oto-san…"

"You're a Blacklist Hunter, are you not? And I trained you to be as good as, if not better than, a Zoldyk."

"Not even a Zoldyk could find you, though."

"Eh, they could if they bothered."

"Isn't the Heir helping Gon look for you?"

"…"

I stuck my tongue out at him. Ging responded by throwing my bag at me. "Go before he moves. We know where he is now. I'll call."

"Bye, old man."

* * *

Although I was nervous, I had to admit that being alone was exciting. But I had to keep it together. I was traveling alone, and if I was distracted, I could be jumped. After all, I was a fifteen year old girl. Strangers might not know I'm a Hunter. And some strangers could be stronger than I. I laughed a little. But I admonished myself. It was dumb to think I was the strongest. Stretching, I thought, _at least he's close. Maybe one day, if I go straight. But then I have to go through the forest. Ugh. I have to wear bug spray. It's so sticky! Ew. Oto-san, if you were with me, I wouldn't have to worry. I could take all the time I want. I wouldn't have to hurry and watch out for creepers. Oto-san! You're so mean!_

Sighing, I started jumping from branch to branch, tree to tree, cursing whenever my hair snagged in the leaves and twigs._ Damn hair. It's too thick._ I took a break to brush it and pin it up, irritated.

Almost three hours later, I tripped over a branch, and fell down about twenty feet, managing to land softly. _Geez, I'm out of it today. Completely._ As I stood up, I immediately started running, wanting to jump into the trees again soon. And I ran headfirst, into a spider web. _Man!_ Brushing myself off, I jumped into the trees, leaping forward once again. _Damn! Disaster after disaster! I just want to finally meet my twin!_

* * *

I started to set up camp once night fell. It was May 2nd. It would soon be my birthday. When I checked my watch, it said 7:00. _I have a few hours before I have to hit the sack. Literally._ I smiled ruefully, wishing I'd brought something else. _Like maybe a cushion, 'stead of only an ugly old sleeping bag_.

Then I heard a sound. Quick as lightening, I brought out my long knives and bow. "Who's there?" I asked. I almost relaxed when I saw a cat enter. _Just a cat. But what if there's someone else?_ That half second of the relaxing of my guard almost cost me my life. I was barely able to dodge the knife that would have impaled my head. Snatching it up from the tree behind me, I hurled it back where it had come from just as my attacker appeared. A boy, perhaps nineteen. He had a red splattered shirt and was tall. Burly. But I was used to that. My father had made me train with Razor often.

"What do you want?" I asked, pretending I was scared while smirking inwardly. This idiot was no match for me.

"Hmmmm," he said, smiling creepily. "Lone girl, out in the woods. _Obviously_ I want you," he sneered.

I shuddered. "Please," I whimpered. I continued to laugh inside.

He came closer, close enough so that I could smell the booze on his breath, and see that the splattering on his shirt was not paint. Blood. _Disgusting,_ I thought.

I curled into a ball, clearly able to visualize the expression on his face. He lifted my chin with a finger. I smirked, bringing my knee up while doing so. He obviously had no _Nen_. In one swift move, I broke his arm and stole his knife. I let him go, pushing him away from me. He made the right decision after that. Running was his best option. He sprinted without any hesitation, leaving the cat behind.

"Meow," it said.

After stretching, I bent down to pet the cat, whom I dubbed Nyaa. As she didn't have a collar, I decided to keep her.

I went to bed after eating dinner and feeding her bits of it. It was 8:00.

* * *

When I awoke, I couldn't believe that I had left my father just the day before. And I had a feeling that I needed to find Gon that day. Hastily, I packed everything up, putting Nyaa in a position where she would be comfortable and be able to breathe. And I set off.

The rest of the journey, which should have taken five hours, took only two. When I arrived in Yorknew City, I leaned against the outside wall of a building, catching my breath. Because I was looking down, I wasn't able to see a boy walk up to me until his toes were practically touching mine. I looked up and saw a tall, lean, and cute boy with silver hair grin and say, "Yo."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He had clear blue eyes, and was deliciously cute. He was perhaps six feet tall and smelled of nectarines. I froze, heart thumping so hard I thought he could hear it. I was momentarily unsure of what to do. Then: "What's your name?"

"T-tia."

"You look like my friend. He's such an idiot sometimes. Please tell me you have brains 'cuz I swear he doesn't."

"Well, I don't know what you consider to be smart, so I'll go with maybe," I answered, shocked that I was able to speak at all.

He grabbed my hand. His was calloused, big, and strong. You know what they say about big hands, I thought.

"I'm going to take you to meet him," was all he said. Then we were off.

This guy is blatant, I thought. But I could tell that if i didn't look like his friend, he'd act lot more mysterious. Like the type to think everything through. It was too late to respond, though. We were already-

"Here," he said. "Just wait and see. He has the same amber eyes. You probably get an intense look in them when you're being serious. Am I right?" He glanced at me slyly.

I was shocked. He'd pegged me right away. What the hell? I thought. Who is he?

The silver haired boy opened the door to what was probably his house. Irritated, I wondered what his problem was. Seriously, who just takes a girl? I thought. Then I realized that could be interpreted in a dirty way. I blushed, grateful that I hadn't said that out loud.

"Hey, Killua," a spikey black haired boy said, coming out of what seemed to be the bathroom, since he was wet and had only a towel around his waist and over his shoulder. The new boy was a little shorter than Killua. He noticed me, and started. "What-? Who-?" He started freaking out. The spikey haired boy dove back into the bathroom and came out after ten seconds, with jeans on this time. "Did you finally get a date?"

"Gon!" Killua said. "Shut up! And she isn't my date!"

"Gon?" I said faintly. No way, I thought. It can't be this easy.

"Are you Gon Freecss?" I asked.

He started again. "How do you know who I am?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm your twin. Tia Freecss." 

* * *

"H-how?" Gon asked as he set some green tea on the table, in front of me.

"Well, Mom and Dad did the diddly-do, and there was obviously two eggs-" I began.

"I know about the birds and the bees. How did I not know about you?"

"When Oto-san brought you to Mito-san, he brought ONLY you. Ging never mentioned me. He had already left me with Mom's sister. Then she died of the same disease Mom did a month later."

"Mom is...dead?"

"Yeah...anyway, Ging found out that Auntie was sick, and came. He got there five minutes before she died. Enough time for her to pass me to him."

"Idiot, do you really believe her?!" Killua asked.

"Well, you're the one who brought her, so..."

"She could be tricking you! I brought her because she looked a bit like you."

"So shouldn't she be my sister if she looks like me?"

"Idiot! Has your brain fried again?"

"Ehhhhhh..."

Killua turned toward me. "Birthday. Zodiac sign."

"May 5th, Taurus," I said.

"Killua, it's okay, I believe her."

"I don't. That's what gets you into trouble. You're so gullible."

I looked between them nervously. "We can do a DNA testing if you want," I offered.

Killua looked at me with a contemplative look on his face and pursed lips. "Fine." 

* * *

When Killua parked, we were not at a clinic, but rather, a hotel. "Gon, call Kurapika. He can use his mini wrecking ball thing."

"Already did!" he chirped.

As I surpressed my urge to start singing "Wrecking Ball," I walked confidently to the doors. But Killua had beaten me to it. He held the door open for me, and when I passed him, he bent down a bit and whispered, "If you're lying, you should know that I am a Zo-"

"I know you're a Zoldyk. Oto-san told me. He knows you are helping Gon find him. It's not going to work, Killua-kun."

A vein pulsed in his forehead. I had struck a nerve. "KUN?" he asked, dumbfounded.

I smirked. "I can tell you're not even as strong as Kite-kun, although you're close."

Killua bent to Gon. "She must be dangerous if she calls Kite-san weaker. Careful. If she's lying, we'll need a plan," he whispered. If I was anyone else, I wouldn't have been able to hear it. However,

"I can hear you," I said. "I have the same hearing capabilities as a barn owl."

Killua was shocked. But he recovered soon, because we were at our destination. "Tia, meet Kurapika."

A blonde boy about the same height as Gon, who I supposed was Kurapika, stepped out from behind a door. He also had beautiful blue eyes, but they had a tint of a stormy gray in them. It was easy to tell that this was not someone you wanted to piss off. But if you were his friend, he'd treat you like a diamond.

He held out his hand. When I reached for it, I knew he was strong. But probably reliant on Nen. Kurapika also had the hand of someone who fought with knives or maybe nunchucks.

"Come in," he said, interrupting my observations. He led us into his office.

When we were seated, he used Nen to make what really did look like a mini wrecking ball appear. "If the ball on my Nen chain stays still, you're telling the truth."

"Okay," I answered. I didn't know if I should be nervous or confident. What if his hand shook a little, but he thought I was lying? I took a deep breath to prepare myself.

"What is your name?" Kurapika asked, starting.

"Tia Freecss."

"How are you related to Gon?"

"I'm his twin. I was born three minutes after he was."

"Why did you search for him?"

"Ging sent me."

To use a cliché, you could hear a pin drop in silence that ensued that statement.

"And here I thought you pulled a Killua." Gon broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Kurapika started laughing. "In order to take the Hunter Exam, he stabbed his mother in the face and his brother in the side, then ran away from home. But his brother, Illumi tricked him. He made him go home. Then Gon, Leorio, and I went to get him. It took a while but we were eventually able to bring him. His home has mad security, though."

"I know. I've breached it," I responded.

"By yourself?!" Gon and Kurapika exclaimed together.

"Uh, yeah. Oto-san made me. But aren't you going to ask me more questions with your Nen chain?"

"Right. Um...do you have any bad intentions toward Gon?"

"What kind if fucking question is that? Of course not!" I exploded.

"She's telling the truth."

I turned to Killua. "Still going to accuse me?"

"No. I believe Kurapika."

"So, uh, can I stay with you for a while?" I asked Gon.

"Sure. But Killua and I share the apartment. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, Onii!" I answered. "As long as he doesn't be a creeper and steal me again." I fixed Killua with a hard stare. He laughed a little nervously.

Then he said, "I want to fight you."

I shrugged in response. "Sure." 

* * *

Gon began to clear everything away in their-our-living room. "Be careful, Killua. Don't hurt my sister."

He flashed Gon a devilish grin. "Like it would last long enough for her to get hurt. I'll be done in a minute."

Then to me: "Ready?"

I only nodded in response.

All of a sudden, Killua was in the middle of an electric sphere. "I'll teach you to call me kun."

Why don't I play with him a bit? I thought. Toy with him. Make him think he'll win. Then I shook my head. I wanted it to be over quick. I was hungry.

Gon cued us. "Start!"

I leaped to Killua like a cat and swept my foot under his feet. He hadn't expected me to react so fast. "What the-?" he started to say, but he was on the ground with an "Oomph!" before he could finish his sentence.

"Wow!" Gon exclaimed, looking at me with wide eyes. "Not even my eyes could follow your movement!"

I grinned at him. Then I bent over and said, "Just because I wear skirts and dresses, it doesn't mean I can't kick your ass anytime I want."

"Are you so sure?" Killua challenged, and before I knew it, I was on the floor beside him. "Maybe I win."

"I got you down first, Killua-KUN," I smirked as I sat up. "I'm not just a pretty face."

"Who said you're pretty?" he snarked back.

"Killua! This is my sister. And didn't you bring her because you thought she looked like me?" Gon pointed a finger at him, and continued. "Are you saying that I'm ugly?"

"I never said she WASN'T pretty," Killua mumbled. "But I never said she WAS."

"Whatever," I put in. "It's obvious you're just a pretty face." Too late, I realized what I had said.

Killua grinned that devil grin I was already getting to know well. "You think I'm hot?"

"I never said that." I was glad that I didn't blush through my olive skin easily. But to be safe, I let my raven black hair fall in front of my face.

"Uh, yeah. You just did."

"It was a slip of my tongue. I didn't mean it."

"Your oh-so amber eyes say otherwise." He flashed that grin once again. I wanted to punch his mouth. So I did. But he grabbed my hand, lightening quick, and pressed his lips against it. I snatched it back.

"Onii-kun, Killua's such an annoying flirt. Make him stop!"

"No one can make him stop," was Gon's reply.

"Wait, Onii-kun? That makes no sense," Killua put in.

"It makes perfect sense," Gon defended for me. "She's obviously more powerful. Tia beat you when you were using your electricity without using any Nen whatsoever. And we have pretty much the same power. But Tia," he continued, addressing me. "How would you know if Kite-san was weaker than you?"

How do I explain this without Onii getting mad? I thought. Then I began. "When Kite-kun finally found Oto-san, we fought. As part of my training. I won."

"Why didn't Kite ever mention you?" Gon questioned, looking dejected.

"Ging told him not to. You know how Papa made Greed Island to train us? He knew you would find Kite."

"Did you beat Greed Island?" Killua asked, hoping to put one over me.

"Yeah. When I was ten. Alone."

Killua got a really ticked off look on his devastatingly beautiful face. Like an angel getting pissed, I thought.

"Meow," we heard.

"Nyaa!" I said.

"You're not a cat," Killua stated.

"That's her name," I replied sheepishly.

"Wow, zero points for originality," he snarked.

"Shut up," I answered. "But I'm hungry. What do you usually do for food?"

"Killua cuts stuff, using his skills as an expert ex-assassin. I cook it."

"Yeah. Go wash up or something. You'll only get in our way."

This boy...he had some nerve after the beating I gave him! He was seriously annoying me. "Fine," I responded curtly.

"We'll go for karaoke after dinner," Gon said cheerfully. "To celebrate."

I was flattered. "Thanks," I started to say.

"Don't thank me. Go wash up! You traveled a long way."

"And no offense, your BO is worse than Gon's right now," Killua had to add, earning him glares from both of us. 

* * *

When I stepped into the bathroom, I was overwhelmed by the nectarine scent. Damn, I thought. He's everywhere. My mouth began to water involuntarily. Nectarines were one of my favorite fruit.

A towel had been set up for me while I was in the guest-my-room, getting my stuff. I smiled, noting to thank Gon later. He was so thoughtful.

When I stepped into the hot shower, my muscles relaxed. This simple act was pure bliss. But I had to hurry. I was just SO HUNGRY! I hurridly shampooed, soaped and dried. After I put my clothes on, I spritzed my life saver: my leave in conditioner.

I ran to the table, eager to eat. After I took my first bite, however, I spit it back out. Gon looked at me, hurt. "Sorry," I apologized. "I'm a Gourmet Hunter in addition to being a Blacklist Hunter. I'm used to my own food."

"Get in the kitchen where you belong, then, girly," Killua taunted.

"Killua," I said icily. "Why do women live longer than men?"

"I don't know."

"The kitchen is where the knives are," I answered.

Gon snorted. "Wow, you haven't even been here a day, and already you handed Killua's ass to him in a physical fight AND a verbal one. I'm proud to call you my sister."

Does that mean you forgive me? I asked with my eyes. With a small movement, he nooded yes.

"Oh, I almost forgot to thank you for setting out a towel for me, Gon," I told him graciously. "Mine's all ripped and stuff."

"It wasn't me," he answered, amused. "It was Killua."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"K-Killua?" I asked dubiously.

"No," he answered, and blush beginning to creep up on his face. "It was totally Gon."

"Whatever," I decided. "It doesn't really matter. If you did it and are saying Gon did it then you obviously don't want a thanks."

"Friends don't thank each other," Gon said. "That's his policy."

"Ah, so we're friends, huh." I grinned.

"Shut up. Let's just go to the karaoke place," was all Killua replied. "It's nice. Flashing neon lights. Disco ball. Good mikes."

"Ah, so you're avoiding the topic." After I grabbed my clutch, we started to walk toward the door. I smirked as I worked the straps of my heels. Just because I dressed girly, it didn't mean I couldn't be as infuriating as a guy.

When we got to the car, I opened the driver's door for Killua mockingly. He just rolled his eyes, stepped in, and grunted, "Thanks." After, I sat in the back with Gon, leaving the shotgun seat empty. As Killua drove-and that bastard drove like a fucking maniac-I studied Gon, wondering what it was about me that reminded Killua of him. His hair was spikey, and had a strange greenish tint while mine was long, sleek, and so black it looked blue, with some hombre dirty blond tips. His eyes were big and round, but mine were in between the shape of his and Killua's. But they were the same amber color. However, we definately had the same bone structure: high cheekbones and pert nose. Then again, my eyebrows were thicker, fuller. Even our stature was different. I was short, and he was tall. I was slender, he was stocky. So I asked Killua.

"Hey, driver," I began, causing his eye to twitch in irritation. "Why...what about me reminded you of Gon. Like, you said I look like him. I get the nose, the cheeks, and the eye color, but...nothing else is the same. Hair, eyebrows, and stuff are different."

"Lips and eyelashes," Killua replied.

"What?" I asked.

"You have the same thick eyelashes, and your lips are similar. Kind of bow-ish. Although, Tia, yours are a bit fuller."

I blushed. What the hell? Why was he staring at my lips and eyelashes?

"You were staring at my sister's lips?" Gon asked, enraged.

"Yo, chill, dude. I didn't know that she was your sister."

"But you think she's hot. And that's also kind of weird 'cuz that means you think I'm hot." Gon winked at me.

"No...it...it wasn't like that," Killua answered, slightly flustered.

"Then what was it like?" My eyes slid to Gon's face when he said that, and it seemed that he was enjoying humiliating Killua.

What weird best friends, I thought. Of course, I had never had a best friend, so I wouldn't have known.

"It...I...well, y-you see," Killua stuttered. Then, "we're here."

"Ooh, saved by the bell," I teased, feeling flattered. I had managed to get a hot guy to think I was cute without even trying. Wait. Hot? Ugh, stupid brain. Whatever, though. He thought I was cute, and I wasn't even wearing makeup. Which was rare for me.

When we walked into the karaoke place, Killua went to the desk and simply handed the receptionist a credit card. Which, I noticed, was black. Damn, I thought. Rich, much?

"Bar or room?" the lady asked.

"A room, please. We have to keep the lady here safe from perverted old men," Killua answered.

I smirked. Some protecting. I could whoop his ass anytime I wanted. Then I noticed that the lady was ushering us to a room. "Pretty," I commented. It was elegant, but modern. A tough combo to pull off, but they did it perfectly. Modern in the furniture, elegant in its simplicity.

As Gon set up the machine, he told us, "Why don't you play a game?"

"Ooh! Two truths and a lie," I squealed. "You first, Lula."

"Don't call me Lula. But okay. Um, so, number one: I am the middle child of five total. However, I am the heir. Two, I am still a virgin. Three, I love cats."

"Ahno...three." Cuz I had done my research. One was true. And also, he was fifteen. He was a bit younger than Gon and I. Born July 7th, he was exactly two months and two days younger.

"Ha!" he smirked. "I looove cats. Did you not notice how I played with Nyaa, which is a horrible name, by the way."

"Oh," I responded, disappointed. "Then which was the lie?"

"Two."

"WHAT?! B-but, you're fifteen!" I stuttered. "Gigolo alert!"

"What do you mean? I'm sixteen."

At this point, I was super confused. "But you were born after me and Gon. Your birthday is July 7, right?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"But...but I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen in two days."

"Gon is sixteen now, though."

"Yeah, Tia, I'll be seventeen on our birthday," Gon chimed in.

"What...what the hell?" I muttered, brain imploding.

The boys exchanged a shocked glance. They were just as confused as I was.

"Oh," I said. Suddenly, everything made sense. "Onii, Daddy never told me point blank that we were twins. I guess I assumed."

"How the hell do you assume something like that?"

"I had always known about Gon. But about three years ago, on my birthday, Daddy said it was Gon's birthday too. And that he was born first. I guess...I thought we were twins, not that we were born exactly one year apart. Geez, I'm such an idiot sometimes."

"Hey, anyone can make that mistake," Killua comforted.

I just sighed. But whatever, I decided. "This doesn't really change anything. We're just exactly one year apart." Then I gagged, a sick realization coming to my mind. Killua had realized it too.

"Gross!" he said. "Three months after Gon was born, Ging got your mom pregnant again!"

"Ewwwww." Gon made a face, like he was going to hurl.

"Why are you saying gross?" I asked. "You're the one who's lost his virginity."

"You haven't?" Killua replied, shocked. "Even Gon has. In fact, he went on his first date waaaaay before I did."

I felt sick. I was surrounded by experienced guys. "Can we...just sing?"

"But what about your truths?"

"Forget it. They were going to be that I was a virgin, a lip virgin, and that I was a Transmuter."

"Lemme guess, though. One is definately true, but there's no way you've never even kissed someone."

"I'm a Specialist," I said by way of response.

"What?"! Killua asked, truly and thoroughly shocked. "You've never kissed anyone?!"

"I've never had a boyfriend," I shrugged. "My father is Ging, remember? You don't think he's going to insanely protective if his 'little girl'?"

"Well, you are little," Killua responded thoughtfully. "I mean, how tall are you. Like, five feet and ninety pounds?"

"No!" I was hurt. "I'm five-three, and ninety-FIVE pounds. Geez." I was sick of people underestimating me because of my size. I almost wasn't allowed to take the third phase of my Hunter Exam, wrestling, because of my size. "Whatever. Shut up. Just fucking sing already."

"Sure," he answered, choosing my favorite song, "Stronger than You Think," by the Sting. "I'm warning you, though. My voice may be charming and sexy-" geez this boy had no modesty-"but my singing is shit."

I relaxed, but braced myself. Bad singing was better than a truckload of embarrassment. He started.

"I may look weak  
In your eyes  
But get to know me  
And see the truth..."

He...his voice. Not only did he have the face and bod of an angel, but he had the voice of one. I could feel myself feeling something strange toward him. Something I had never felt before. Was I...no. There was no way I was falling for him. "No way," I muttered. As I drowned in my thoughts, I didn't notice that he had finished until he shook me.

"You're up."

I knew I was good. It wasn't that I was stuck up or full of myself. It was that I was able to sing against reigning contest crown defenders, and win. "Actually, let's do a duet and see who wins." I had to know just how talented he was. "Dancing addition?" I inquired. I was flexible, using it as a base for my physical attacks.

"Sure," he smirked, grabbing the second mic.

"The machine can be off. I'll judge," Gon offered. I flashed him a grin of gratitude.

"Mhmmmm," I hummed, following the moves on the screen as I did so.

"Yeah-yeah," Killua sang.

When the song was over, we looked at Gon expectantly. "Tie," he shrugged.

We checked the screen. "What. The. Fuck," Killua growled.

We had, in fact, tied. 97% for singing, 98% for dancing.

Then Killua smirked. "Well, I AM good in the bed. You must be too, then."

My face burned.

Gon smacked him. "What was that for?!" Killua exclaimed.

"You. Don't you ever say anything like that again. This is my little sister. I don't care if you're my best friend or Hisoka. Don't you dare do that."

"Onii, it's okay," I told him, holding him tight to prevent him from smacking Killua again. "I don't think he meant anything by it."

"You know what? I'm going, Gon. She's been here all of a day, and you're already pushing me away." Slinging his jacket over his shoulder, he walked out of the room. "I'll see you later. I need alone time."

"Onii," I said as we left, sounding pitiful even to myself. "Gomenasai. Because of me, you two are fighting."

"It's not your fault. He should have known better."

"But-" I started.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. We'll apologize tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay." Even still, I couldn't help but be worried. Not for him. He was plenty capable of taking care of himself and being safe. But of what he might've done. He was reckless. He was a jerk, but he was still my brother's best friend, which meant he couldn't be like that all of the time. Killua had to have a soft side, a side that cared for others. One he didn't show to others because he didn't want to appear weak or dependent. Or at least a fun side.

Pretty soon we were home. "'Night, Onii-kun," I said.

"'Night, Tia."

I washed my face and brushed my teeth, so ready for bed. I had to drag myself to my bedroom. As soon as my face hit my pillow, I was asleep.

In the middle of the night, I felt a weight on top of me. It must be Nyaa, I thought. But it's too heavy. And then I smelled it. Alcohol. I was awake instantly. That weight was shirtless. And Killua. I started to suffocate and panic. "No," I whispered. "Get off of me." I tried to push him off, but he was much stronger, physically, than I. "No no no no," I moaned. I started to cry. He was getting a drunk revenge on me for beating him earlier.

I tried to slap him, but he just gripped both of my hands by the wrist with his index finger and thumb. My thin wrists and small, delicate hands were never going to overpower his. His hands were big and strong.

He leaned forward, trying to press his lips to mine. I turned my head violently by way of response. I was NOT going to let him take my first kiss. Especially not while he was drunk. But part of me was relieved that, even when he was drunk, he wasn't going to try to rape me.

This is getting out of hand, I thought. I was about to use my Nen on him, but suddenly, Gon was there, in the doorway.

"First comes rock," Gon began. Killua's eyes widened. I took advantage of his surprise by kneeing him in the balls.

He gasped and rolled off my bed. As Gon was about to punch him, he realized that Killua was intoxicated.

"Tia, I'll take care of him." I could only nod in reply. I sank back into a fitful sleep, feeling safe.

In the morning, before Killua awoke-or got out if his room, because he was locked in-Gon told me something that worried us both. "Killua...he's immune to almost all poison. Including alcohol. It's incredibly difficult to get him drunk. And he doesn't even like the taste."

My eyes widened. "Then, is he being targeted?"

"I think he got drunk on purpose. Or maybe someone slipped in in his drink last night. He probably went to get a soda after leaving us in the karaoke bar yesterday. But Tia, how are you right now?"

"Oh, people try to rape me all the time," I answered dismissively. "And he wasn't even trying to do that."

Gon pursed his lips in worry. Then we heard incessant banging. "Hey! Let me out!"

"I'll do it," I said as I strode to Killua's bedroom with the key. He flew out of his room. Straight into my fist. I couldn't help noticing that he had rock-hard abs. Willing myself not to blush, I told him, "That's for last night, asshole."

"Tia. I'm so sorry. You have no idea. Please forgive me."

"You know, if you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do was ask, not scare the shit out of me. Although, that doesn't mean I'll kiss you."

"It's just...never mind. I have no excuse. Gon," he said when Onii appeared behind me. "I know how furious you must be. I'd feel the same way if you got drunk and tried to assault Alluka."

"Alluka?" I asked.

"My little sister. She's your age. She...she's my favorite in my fucked up family." Killua choked up a bit.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I was just finished telling Gon how people assault me all the time," I comforted as I hugged him. "Don't sweat it. Really. The big problem is how you got drunk. Gon told me how it's almost impossible to poison you." But I got my answer from looking at his eyes. The fear told me that he had no idea.

I looked at Onii. He was still angry. What'll he do? I thought. I had my answer shortly.

"As punishment, you must be Tia's slave for one week," Gon ordered.

"Yeah. Anything to make sure you don't get all mental on me like you did Neferpitou." Gon glared. "And also because I'm incredibly sorry."

Killua for on one knee and took my hands. I tried to snatch it back, using all of my strength, but even when he didn't try whatsoever, he still overpowered me. "Tia," he said softly, causing my eyes to flick up in order to meet his. "Sorry. Please forgive me."

"Maybe," I answered, but grinned in spite of myself. I was right. He did have a tender side. And it was charming, in a way, this no-charm version of him. "Ah, okay," I smiled.

He stood up and hugged me, much to Onii's irritation. "Thanks," Killua whispered into my ear. As he hugged me tight, I could feel the contours of his hard muscle. Then I started choking. He let go immediately. "Oh my god, gomenesai. I don't know my own strength sometimes."

"It's not that," I told him, smiling. "Unexpected boob pain."

"Well, it is a rather large area," he snarked.

To which Gon replied by glare. And I replied with, "32C isn't that big."

"Okay. Whatever you say."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Five days after his sentence of being my slave, Killua was in panda pants. Only. Panda pants. Well, and black nail polish. Gon was on a job. As my slave, I forced Killua to let me give him a panda makeover. I didn't bother with foundation because his skin was flawless and pale enough, but I told him "It's because I don't have foundation in your color," which was true. While I powdered his face, he sneezed.

"Ewwwww!" I exclaimed.

"Geez. I can't believe girls do this every day," he grumbled as I applied black eyeshadow in a circle from his brows to the top of his cheekbones, then white on his lower lash line to make his eyes look even bigger.

"You haven't seen me in makeup," I told him. Although wearing makeup was an everyday thing for me usually, I had decided to wear it for special occasions only.

"True," he responded.

"Shut up and stop twitching your eyes," I complained. "I'm trying to apply eyeliner here. And liquid is tricky." It worked for approximately thirty seconds. As soon as I tried to curl his lashes, he freaked.

"What is that? Some kind of torture device?"

"It's an eyelash curler. And you're used to torture, so shut up." After curling his lashes, I applied mascara. When I put gel liner on his nose to make it black, he sneezed again.

"Jesus, Killua!"

"Sorry."

"Okay. I'm not going to give you any contouring because pandas are supposed to be fat. On the contrary, because your features are so chis-sharp, I'm going to put a lighter shade in the hollows of your cheeks," I explained as I worked. "And I'll use a very natural blush color."

"And I need to know this because?"

"You're giving me a makeover next."

"Ugh," he sighed as I gave him whiskers.

"One more thing," I promised as I put a black headband with black panda ears in his hair. "There. That wasn't so bad. Look in the mirror." I had almost given it to him, when I realized, "I didn't put the contacts in your eyes."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Hold on," I said. My tongue stuck out a little as I popped the dark blue circle lens in his eyes. The darker blue would give a nice contrast to the blue of his eyes.

He blinked. "Don't I need black lipstick?"

"Wow, getting into this, aren't you?"

"If I'm going to do this, I should at least do it right," he mumbled.

"Stop talking," I scolded as I penciled black lip liner. Then I used a lip brush to apply the black lippy. "Open your mouth and use your thumb to get the lipstick on the inside of your mouth."

"What?"

"Never mind. I'll do it for you. Open your mouth a bit." When I put my finger in his mouth to get the excess, he nipped it. "Hey! What the fuck?"

"Sorry," he said, clearly not apologetic.

"Just take the stupid mirror," I grumbled. What was this boy's problem? "And stay here," I added.

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted.

I knew that if Killua did my makeup, he'd probably accidentally break all of my stuff. So I made myself a panda, using brown circle lens instead of blue.

"Tahdah!" I spun around.

"Kawaii," he said appreciatively. I shuddered. "Hey. I'm not Hisoka. Don't worry."

Gon chose that moment to walk in the door. "That job was too easy!" Then he noticed us. "Torture?" he asked.

I nodded proudly. "By makeup."

"It wasn't that bad. Alluka used to do this all the time."

I gave him the stink eye. "Let me take a picture, then," Gon grinned.

"Ooh, post it," I answered deviously. "If the makeup wasn't that bad, the posting will be."

Killua groaned.

So we snapped a pic. Five minutes after posting, we checked the comments. Almost all asked if we were dating. Ging's said, "That better not be a couple photo, Tia."

"Delete, delete, delete!" I squealed.

"Yeah," Gon answered, equally alarmed.

"So instead," I said with a glint in my eye, "You'll stay like this for the rest of the day."

"Admit it, Tia. You just want to see my hot shirtless bod."

"No!" I replied a bit too defensively. Luckily, he didn't notice.

"You should really wear those contacts more often. It's really cute."

"Killua," Gon warned.

"Okay, okay, sheesh."

Before making dinner, I had changed into a tee-shirt and shorts. When Killua sat down for dinner, he stared at my legs.

"What?" I blushed.

"You...you're wearing shorts."

"So?"

"All week, you've only worn skirts and dresses. And also, your skin is showing."

I sat down immediately after setting the food on the table. "Pervert," I muttered.

Gon walked in, wet from his shower. "Ooh, looks good, Tia-chan."

"Thanks." In the middle of the meal I felt fingers on the outside of my thigh.

"What's wrong?" Onii asked.

"Nothing," I answered sweetly, smashing Killua's foot with my heel. He winced.

"What's going on?" Gon asked.

"Ah, I bit my tongue," Killua said.

That's the only tongue you'll be biting, I thought, scratching the back if his hand. His jaw clenched.

"I'm done. You guys can finish eating," I excused myself.

Ten minutes later, all of the lights in the house went off. "What the-?" I wondered aloud.

I went to the kitchen, thinking I should see if the boys were still in there. And they were. With a cake. That said, "Happy Birthday, Tia!" in script.

"What?" I asked. "You didn't. I can't believe this."

"Happy birthday! It's kind of late, but, you know." Killua smiled a slow, easy smile that nearly made my heart stop.

Damn it, I thought.

"Blow out the candles!" Gon said.

I grinned like a fool and did as he told me. Then they cut the cake. "Mmmmm." I smiled in bliss. "Yum."

"It was made by a Gourmet Hunter," Killua told me. "But now it's time for presents!"

"Oh..." I uttered. I was elated. I couldn't believe it.

"Mine first!" Gon nearly shouted.

I unwrapped it carefully. "Oh, Onii. I love fuzzy socks and knee socks!"

"I know," he said.

"And these kitty ones!" I squealed.

"Now I feel like my gift is too elaborate," Killua mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just open mine."

"'Kay," I smiled. I slipped off the bow and unwrapped the box. It was a silver box, beautiful in its simplicity. When I opened it, I found a set of earring with a matching ring, bracelet, and necklace. It was-

"Diamond," Killua informed me.

Gon glared. "Trying to buy my sister with expensive, intimate items?"

"Intimate would be a lacy bra and a thong, Gon. And the jewelry wasn't expensive for me."

"Thank you," I said.

"Why are you crying? Do you hate it?" Killua asked, concerned.

"No. I love it. It's just that, well, no one's ever given me anything this beautiful before," I sniffled. I flung my arms around his neck. "Thanks," I whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome," he whispered back.

"Geez, I keep feeling like the third wheel," Onii complained.

"Come here," I motioned. I hugged him too. "Thanks. Both of you."

That night, after Gon had gone to sleep, Killua and I started talking in the bathroom as I took off our makeup. I realized that he wasn't such a jerk after all. Then he said, "forgive me."

"For what?" I asked

"This," he answered. He swept me into his strong arms and brought his face to meet mine.

When our lips met, it started out as soft and sweet. Like the perfect truffle, it was rich and made me want more. The kiss became needier, and I leaned in more, feeling real chemistry between us. I gasped as sparks literally flew between our lips. "Killua," I started to warn, but he shut me up by closing the gap between our lips again.

Because it was my first kiss, I didn't really know what to do. So I did the clichéd thing and curled my fingers around his hair. It was soft and thick, the kind that all girls want. At any other time, I would have thought that it would make a great pillow. But I wasn't thinking. I let my body take over, and nipped his bottom lip.

This time, he gasped. "Fiesty," he smiled against my lips. He growled, and then it was his turn to twist his fingers through my hair.

"Killua," I squealed. "Ow, ow, ow!" He let go immediately.

"What's wrong?" Then he noticed his hands. They were in their wolf claw form. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"Besides some slight bruising, then yeah." I winced again.

My hair parted where Killua checked my scalp. "It looks fine. Sorry. Those haven't slid out unintentionally for a long time. Like maybe two. When I lose control of myself, they come out."

"You like me that much?"

"YOU like me that much?"

I blushed and played with the hem of my shorts. He cupped my chin with his hands, and brought my face to his. As he gazed into my eyes-geez. why was he being so romantic?-he said, "yeah."

Then we heard a door creak open. "Why are you still awake?" Gon yawned. "What...Killua!"

"It's not what it looks like," I told him hurridly, even though it totally was.

Killua faced Gon. "We were just talking and then my claws slid out and she freaked and-"

His sentence was cut off when Gon punched him. Hard.

"Onii!" I cried. "Stop!" I ran to protect Killua.

"You two were lying. He hurt you, didn't he." It wasn't a question.

"A little, but he didn't meant to!"

"What else did he do to you?"

"Nothing!"

"Actually," Killua started.

"Shut up!" I told him.

"What? He probably won't care."

"But I do."

Addressing Gon, Killua said, "I kissed her."

"Ok. And?"

"And my claws slid out."

"You like her that much?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess I don't have to kill you. But if you hurt her..." Gon left the threat hanging. "Oh, and no sex. She may be sixteen now, but she's my little sister."

"You got it," Killua answered.

The next morning, at breakfast, Killua said, "In case you were wondering, the jewelry is for the Hunters' Ball."

My eyes sparkled. "The Hunters' Ball?" I squeaked. "I've never been because Ging never let me."

"Gon and I talked a bit, and we agreed that if you wanted, you and I could go together."

"Is that your way of asking me?" I quirked an eyebrow. "Because, like, YES!"

Killua grinned. Gon looked like he couldn't decide what he was feeling. He settled, finally, on being happy. "Great," he said. "I'm glad you're finally going with someone, Killua."

(A/N) I have never kissed anyone so I have no idea what it's like. I took my description out of what I've read in like Divergent and stuff.


End file.
